


tears of joy

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss





	tears of joy

author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**    
title: tears of joy  
rated: g  
spoilers: none  
genre: drabble

 

~*0*~  
  
 “Oh my god, Lis.  He’s so perfect.”

Dean was crying. Lisa was exhausted. Everything was beautiful. Especially their son, the newborn cradled in Dean’s careful arms.

Then a man was in the room who hadn’t been there.

“What the hell?” Dean said, rounding.

“You can’t know this, Dean.  They’ll use Ben if you remember.”

The stranger touched him lightly, and he was gone. Lisa was holding her son, horrified, helpless.

The stranger’s blue stare was sorrowful but implacable.

“I’m sorry. You’re safer this way.”

He touched Lisa’s forehead. She was crying. Tears of joy, she thought.


End file.
